34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 5th Victor
The 5th Victor is the first book the author Devin Naqvi wrote for the Hunger Games. The story is in perspective of the first victor of District 12, Rummage Lorman. The story was created since Katniss mentioned in the first book on how there was a deceased victor before Haymitch's victory. This inspired him to make the story. The story was created in April of 2018, and has 15 chapters. Story When Rummage Lorman is reaped with his district parter Emilia, they are escorted by Euphemia Trinket. Since there isn't a winner at this time, they are mentored by two members that previously worked in a training station. They are told on how to survive in the arena. During the parade, they dress up as coal miners, and they see the careers for the first time. They are seen a s menacing, cruel, and mean. The alliance consisted of 6 members, as expected. During training, he gets pushed around by the careers, However, Emilia sticks up for him. This causes them to not be friends with her, obviously meaning that she was originally going to be in their pack, but sacrificed that to help Rummage out, since she had a crush on him. During his private session, Rummage shows off some sword fighting skills and gets a 6, while Emilia gets a 7. During his interview, he acts normal, so he he was seen as forgotten since he didn't do anything fancy at that time. During the Games, Rummage finds out that the arena was am arena with just water, with some island soccupyting the place so tributes could stay there. The cornucopia was also on an island. He fights in the bloodbath and even kills someone. However, he gets injured as well, when he was about to get killed int he hands of a career, Emilia saves him, causing her to be killed. This makes Rummage feel forever in debt for her. During day 2, during the early morning, aa tidal wave crashes on the District 9 tribute's island, killing them. Later, when getting supplies from the cornucopia while the careers invade a tribute's territory, he gets attacked by a tribute, in which he kills, but gets injured again. During the night, when 3 careers swim stealthy in the water to try to kill Rummage, they are sucked in a whirlpool, killing them. On day 3, the final day, the last career is killed by stepping on the District 9 tribute's island, causing him to fall into what was the sand. It had turned into quicksand since a large quantity of water was on it. This made Rummage the victor that year. When he goes to the Capitol after his Games, he meets the mentors of the tributes this year. After that, he returns home to District 12 happy, even though being intimidated by Corlana Snow since she showed that even though he was a victor, he still did not have enough power to overcome the Capitol. Characters * Rummage Lorman - main character * Emilia - Rummage's district partner * Euphemia Trinket - their escort * Jack - one of their guide members * Demetria - one of their guide members Side characters * Gaius Flickerman - interviewer that year * Corlana Snow - president of Panem at that time * Coriolanus Snow - Corlana's son * Careers - dominating tributes *Fir Yule - one of the mentors that year *Hastan Naqvi - the Head Gamemaker that year *Baron Overwhill - one of the mentors that year *Gliese Dugald - one of the mentors that year *Wolfmark Redpath - one of the mentors that year *Rummage's mother - working as a teacher *Rummage's father - one of the protective characters in the story Mentioned charaacters * Zach Mellark - mentioned as a kid during this time * Samantha Mellark - mentioned as the mother of Zach * David Mellark - mentioned as the dad of Zach Trivia * The story was going to tae place in 34 ADD, with the arena being a desert, inhabited with snakes. This was going to be the year where the tributes were left with nothing but spiked maces, but was changed since the Games with that idea was in 73 ADD. Also, Rummage was going to ally with the careers. However, the idea that his district partner would sacrifice herself would stay with same, since she had a crush on him. * While not being mentioned in the book, there were piranhas (or something that closely resembled them) that traveled in packs and attacked their prey by moving groups